


Tell

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: Truth, so simple a thing, so heavy a weight.





	Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathClassWarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/gifts).



> **Big bold reminder that FFXV and all of its content belong to Square Enix.** I'm just rolling around in the sandpit they've created.

They've known about the prophecy since childhood. They've been raised in the shadow of their roles, fashioned into weapons of the gods themselves to vanquish a great evil. In their lifetime the world will _finally_ know peace but... potentially... at a price. It isn't set in stone whether Noctis will die or not and Luna certainly hopes not but... she knows her own fate. Sealed from her first breath, a fate she keeps from Noctis, a truth she blinds him to.

She tells herself it's a mercy. She tells herself she spares him pain when he's already lost his father, his home, his life. She tells herself the truth will break him when the world needs him strong, when Lucis needs its king. It is a kindness, she tells herself, and Nyx rightfully calls her on it. A liar, a coward, hiding in plain sight for years.

"Tell Noctis the truth," he says, "tell him the truth and let him decide for himself what your life is worth. Sacrifice, as the gods demand? Or the uphill struggle of rebellion?"

Is she worth inciting the wrath of the Astrals? Is _anyone?_

Tell Noctis, as if it is so simple. Ask for some privacy and sit him down and say _"I was born to die, as my mother before me, and her mother, and hers."_ Summon magic to her fingertips and show him the other side of her healing, the illness creeping in when the spell subsides, the waning strength, the wasting weakness that follows her even in sleep and steals the rest from her bones. Tell Noctis _"in helping you I kill myself, just as the Astrals demand."_

_How?_ How is she to broach such a subject? Where does she begin? Will he listen? Will he forgive her all these years of secrecy?

But Luna owes him such honesty, now more than ever, and so requests his company alone, following him to the hotel room she shares with Nyx, feeling the Glaive's eyes on her back up until the door closes between them. She sits him down on the bed and takes the chair by the window, so tempted to watch the night outside and turning her gaze to him instead. Eyes on her, quiet, concerned.

Honesty. His reaction doesn't matter, just so long as he knows.

"I have something I need to tell you but... I'm not quite sure how to phrase it. Please... please bear with me."

Honesty. Even when a little voice at the back of her head asks _am I worth saving?_


End file.
